


Touchdown

by Chapaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Football, Jealousy, M/M, Quaterback
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde sait que les quaterback c'est super sexy. Des aimants à nanas. Les stars des facs. Le genre de mecs qui attirent toutes les jalousies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit défi lancé via Facebook. Il fallait écrire un texte de moins de 2000 mots à partir d'une image. Voilà qui est chose faite.  
> Ce sont donc des personnages originaux. Une petite connerie sans prétention en passant. 
> 
> A vot' bon cœur pour laisser un petit mot.

Touchdown

 

 

Tout le monde sait que les quarterback sont super sexys. Les idoles parfaites pour toutes ces jeunes Américaines qui rêvent de devenir un jour cheerleader. Dan Kolski ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Grand, baraqué, le menton volontaire, la mâchoire carrée et un nez de statue grecque qu'il avait réussi à conserver intact en dépit des nombreux coups reçus sur le terrain. Presque un archétype sorti d'un magazine de sport.

Évidemment, il était toujours entouré par tout un tas de gonzesses. Une foutue basse-cour, gloussante et piallante.

Dan par-ci, Dan par-là...

_Dan, ça te dit d'aller au ciné ? Une glace en ville alors ? Trop chouette ta nouvelle voiture, Dan..._

 

Ce brouhaha continu avait tendance à mettre Matthew Wickliffe de mauvais poil. Non, en fait, de mauvais poil c'était pour les jours où leur équipe se prenait une branlée. Quand il s'agissait de Dan, il faisait plutôt montre d'une jalousie féroce. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir toutes les minettes tourner autour de ce mec. Elles ne se lassaient donc jamais ?

Et puis il y avait le sourire de Dan. Cette fichue moue, mi-amusée mi-moqueuse, que l’enfoiré ne manquait jamais de lui adresser à chaque fois qu'il sentait que Matt fulminait intérieurement. Ça avait l'air de beaucoup le réjouir ce salopard.

Au début, Matt avait pris cela comme un jeu. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il réalisait qu'il se laissait littéralement dévorer par ce sentiment. Et ça, c'était mauvais pour les affaires. Il venait de rater sa troisième passe consécutive parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête le pli ironique que formaient les lèvres de Dan.

Heureusement qu'il n'était qu'à l'entraînement. S'il s'avisait de faire un coup pareil en plein match, le coach serait certainement encore plus enclin à utiliser son cul comme paillasson, comme il venait si gentiment de lui dire.

Alors Matt fit tout son possible pour mettre de côté sa frustration. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne resta pas à chahuter avec l'équipe après l'entraînement. Il fila sans demander son reste sous prétexte de réviser ses exams, et ce sans remarquer le regard un peu déçu qui le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu.

 

***

 

On y était. Samedi. _Le_ samedi. La journée décisive. Le match de finale. L'heure de montrer à ces peigne-culs de Texans ce que la Louisiane avait dans le ventre. Ils allaient en faire de la purée.

Matt se concentra sur son jeu. Courir, passer, esquiver, rattraper. Refaire une passe que Dan intercepta avec brio en évitant un mec, certes bien plus large que lui, mais au moins deux fois plus pataud. Une feinte et le quarterback redécollait en laissant une traînée de joueurs hagards dans son sillage. Il était doué. Foutrement doué. Et agile aussi.

En fait, Matt n'aurait pas été très étonné de tomber, un jour ou l'autre, sur un recruteur au bord du terrain. Un type qui agiterait des piles de billets verts sous le nez de Dan pour l'entraîner loin d'ici. Vers des stades gigantesques et brillants. Peut-être même jusqu'au _Superball._

Alors c'en serait fini de cette vieille rivalité. De se battre pour une miette d'attention quand Dan et ses groupies étaient de sortie. Mais, après tout, pourquoi en aurait-il été digne ? Lui, le petit Matt, ni particulièrement beau, brillant ou doué.

Il n'allait pas se mentir. Il était jaloux. Férocement jaloux. Et, surtout, il était comme les autres. Pris dans le champ de force de cette attraction solaire qui l'empêchait de détourner les yeux.

Incapable de se concentrer sur le jeu, ce fut à quelques minutes de la fin du match que Matt merda dans les grandes largeurs. Un regard trop appuyé du côté de Dan et il ne vit pas venir la passe. Il réagit au dernier moment mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le joueur adverse avait suivi toute la trajectoire du ballon. Il se rua sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Un mouvement impeccable, parfaitement exécuté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Matt était à terre, un peu sonné, le corps douloureux. Et le ballon avait été récupéré par l'équipe adverse qui profita de cette faille dans la défense pour s'ouvrir un boulevard jusqu'à la ligne de but.

Il ne s'était pas encore relevé quand les clameurs et les sifflets s'entrechoquèrent sur le terrain et dans les gradins tout autour d'eux.

_Putain, mais quel con..._

Matt ferma les yeux et se recouvrit le visage de son avant-bras. Il avait tout fait foirer.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match.

 

***

 

_Putain, Wickliffe, je peux savoir ce que tu branlais ? s'époumonait le coach. Tu crois que je t'ai sélectionné pour que tu prennes le temps de mater le paysage ? Alors, t'as quelque chose à me dire ? À moi ou à toute cette foutue équipe que tu viens de laisser tomber ?

Matt n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rendre compte que le coach était en train de lui passer un savon mémorable. Il voyait ça de très loin, un peu extérieur à lui-même. Même les regards hargneux des autres joueurs ne parvenaient pas à transpercer sa carapace. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir qu'il avait vraiment merdé ce coup-ci.

Et puis il y avait ce pli amer, un peu déçu, sur les lèvres de Dan. Ce dernier le regardait, assis sur le banc de l'autre côté des vestiaires. Il avait ôté ses protections. Ne lui restaient que son maillot tâché de vert et son casque posé sur ses genoux. Cet enfoiré se payait même le luxe d'être encore plus désirable qu'à l'ordinaire avec une trace de terre sur la joue gauche et ses cheveux emmêlés et humides de sueur.

C'était vraiment une sale journée. Et c'était entièrement de la faute de Matt...

 

***

 

Ils étaient tous partis. Les joueurs et le coach s'étaient barrés en le plantant là. Pas que Matt ait eu envie de les suivre. Alors il était revenu sur le terrain désormais désert et s'était posé sur le banc de touche pour réfléchir à la situation.

Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand un bruit de pas étouffé par le gazon lui fit relever la tête.

Dan.

Tout propre de sa douche et rhabillé d'un jean et d'un T-shirt qui ne laissaient rien ignorer de sa carrure athlétique. Il s'approcha, le ballon dans les mains et le regard lointain, fixant Matt comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment.

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? grogna sans aménité ce dernier.

Dan sembla se reprendre et se focalisa sur l'expression orageuse de son compagnon.

_Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu es complètement à côté de tes pompes. Et, avant que tu t'énerves encore plus, je ne parle pas que de ce qui s'est passé ce soir...

Ainsi, il l'avait remarqué aussi ? Pas aussi discret qu'il aurait pu le croire le petit Matt.

_C'est rien. Je réfléchis à... des trucs.

_Des trucs ?

_Ouais des trucs, répondit Matt, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

_Et quel genre de trucs ? demanda doucement Dan.

Ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. Matt ne voulait pas de compréhension, pas plus que de cette patience attentive. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas sur la ligne de touche.

_Mais rien, putain ! Des trucs qui ne te concernent pas...

_Un peu que ça me concerne ! Tu as vu comment tu te comportes ? répondit Dan en lui saisissant le bras après s'être débarrassé du ballon qui roula un peu plus loin.

Il semblait beaucoup moins calme tout à coup.

_Parce qu'on a perdu ? siffla Matt en se dégageant. Eh ben, tu sais quoi ? Vous me faites chier ! Tous. Avec votre foot, vos matchs, vos recruteurs et vos putains de pom-pom-girls !

Dan le fixa un bon moment, un peu hébété, avant d'éclater de rire. Un grand rire, libérateur et franc. Ce son cloua Matt à ses côtés, lui donnant envie de lui en coller une, juste pour qu'il arrête de se foutre de lui.

Un peu essoufflé, Dan finit par se calmer avant de lui dédier son sourire le plus éblouissant, son sourire de roi du stade.

_Ma parole, mais tu es jaloux !

En dépit de sa colère, Matt se sentit rougir comme un gamin pris en faute.

_Non, mais n'importe quoi... Tu te fais des films, là, mon gars !

Il voulut se détourner pour masquer son embarras d'avoir été si bien percé à jour, mais le pouce de Dan l'arrêta quand il vint se poser sur sa joue, tendre et caressant.

_Non, je ne me fais pas de films. Et toi, tu es irrésistible quand tu es en colère...

Une moue taquine rivée aux lèvres, le quaterback se pencha pour capturer celles de Matt tandis qu'il l'attirait dans ses bras. Ce dernier commença par se débattre un peu avant de céder en se maudissant. Dan Kolski avait toujours été son talon d'Achille, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Et ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception.

Quand la langue de l'autre homme vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne, il rendit les armes et lui saisit la tête à deux mains pour approfondir leur baiser, un peu rageusement. Dan sourit contre sa bouche et le serra plus fort.

_Alors, comme ça, tu n'es pas jaloux ? lui demanda-t-il au moment de le relâcher.

Matt s'accorda quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

_Pas du tout, mentit-il avec aplomb.

_Même pas quand... Comment tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois ? Ha oui... Même pas quand une bande de blondasses dopées aux hormones essayent de poser leurs sales pattes sur ton mec ?

Tout ce que Matt réussit à bredouiller, ce fut une suite de sons vaguement cohérents... et très embarrassés. Il était un peu rouge aussi. La faute de ce baiser sans doute...

Mais Dan le connaissait trop bien alors il l'empêcha de s'enfuir en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

_Tu es un sacré crétin, Matthew Wickliffe. Mais je te le répéterai jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta salle caboche : je me tamponne de ces gonzesses. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber pour signer je ne sais quel contrat à Trifouilli-les-Oies. Tu vas finir tes étude et moi les miennes. Après ça, on trouvera un boulot, enfin j'espère, et un appart. En enfin, quand on sera devenus millionnaires, on ira s'acheter une île déserte rien que pour nous deux.

Et comme à chaque fois que Dan lui répétait cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits étant gosses, Matt retrouva un sourire timide. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Dan lui trouvait mais, après tout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, non ?

_Vraiment. Une île rien que pour nous deux ? insista-t-il alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

_Hum, hum.

_Même si je suis un abruti ?

_Hum.

_Jaloux ?

_Humm.

_Et que je viens de pourrir la finale de la saison ?

_Ha ça je ne sais pas, par contre, le taquina Dan. J'ai cru que le coach allait te dépecer...

Matt sentit s'envoler un peu de sa confiance retrouvée.

_Et toi ?

Dan haussa les épaules, arborant ce sourire qui ne cessait de foutre le bordel dans la vie de Matt.

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu...

_Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas, alors ?

_Non. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, les vestiaires sont déserts. Il me semble me souvenir que tu aimes particulièrement la douche du fond...

Matt sourit à son tour. Il était toujours partant pour ce genre de troisième mi-temps.

 

FIN

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'était court, ça pissait pas loin, mais vous étiez prévenu(e)s !
> 
> Sinon, je profite de mon passage dans le coin pour vous dire que si vous avez aimé ce petit délire, hé bien déjà, je ne peux que vous encourager à aller fouiller dans mes autres textes sur AO3 (de vraies fics bien longues et pleines de lemon :p).  
> Et si vous aimez aussi ce que vous y trouvez, je vous annonce que vous devriez guetter la boutique Amazon d'ici quelques semaines pour un certain ebook à paraître sous le titre "Totally Nuts" par une certaine Cha Raev. Vous y trouverez : un cuisinier ronchon, un fauteuil roulant insubmersible, un rugbyman nounoursesque et du sesque (mais pas que, y a aussi de la bière et du Fish and Chips)...  
> N'hésitez pas à faire tourner...
> 
> Et sinon, on me trouve toujours sur Face de Bouc sous le petit nom de Cha Raev (rha c'est un complot !).  
> Alors pitêtre au plaisir de papoter bientôt !


End file.
